Candlehead's big problem
by Agent BM
Summary: Taffyta introduces new improve secret sauce to her restaurant and candlehead can't resist, she starts eating there everyday and gets fatter and fatter. She becomes so fat she turns into a monster and goes on a rampage to get food from othe restaurants. It's up to the core 4 to help her by getting her to eat healthier
1. Chapter 1

**Candlehead's big problem**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

taffyta was introducing a new and improved secret sauce to her restaurant. It would taste even better than the last sauce, and it was, there was a huge line outside et restaurant. The core 4 decided to try it with a burger and they love it.

"Wow, for a mean girl you sure make good sauce" said Calhoun

"Thank you Ms. Calhoun" said Taffyta

"What's in this stuff?" Asked Ralph

"Mostly strawberries but I have other things in the sauce. I'll never tell you since it's a secret recipe" said Taffyta

"Come on you can tell us taffy, I am the president and i am ordering you tell us" said Vanellope

"The only ones who know the recipe are me and my bots" said Taffyta before walking away

"Hey Yellow" shouted Vanellope

"No" shouted Yellow

"Aw man, I thought that would work" said Vanellope disappointed

over at another table candlehead ordered as many burgers as she could and was scarfing down on them. her friend taffyta noticed and walked over to her

"Hey candle, I see you're enjoying those burgers, how many did you order?" Asked Taffyta

"10, I can't resist the sauce and this is the only way I can get it" said Candlehead

"We'll I'm glad you like the food but try not to go overboard, I sell salads too you know" said Taffyta

"Does it have sauce?" Asked Candlehead

"No it's a salad not one of my burgers or the chicken I used to sell" said Taffyta

"That chicken was good why'd you stop selling it?" Asked candlehead

"Taffytas house of chicken and burgers felt like a long name so I only sell it for certain times of the year" said Taffyta

"So that's why you changed the name" said candlehead

"Everyone knows that. Look enjoy the food and don't go overboard, it takes an hour to make the sauce

"Don't worry I won't" said candlehead before going back to her lunch


	2. Chapter 2

(Day 2)

"Hello candle, what'll it be?" Asked Yellow

"Yeah I'll have 5 burgers with extra sauce, and to drink just a cup of secret sauce" said Candlehead

"Really?" Asked Yellow

Candlehead produced a wad of cash

"Well I'm not complaining" said Yellow as he took the cash

(Day 3)

Candlehead was getting bigger

"Candlehead if you keep eating like that and you'll be bigger than I was when I went on that chip and candy diet" said Vanellope

"Im not getting fat, I just have a nice healthy body" said Candlehead

(Day 5)

"I'll have the usual yellow" said Candlehead

"You know we have stuff like salads with fresh fruit right? Because you could use one" said Yellow

"Does it have secret sauce in it?" Asked Candlehead

"Hello, it's a salad with lettuce, tomatoes, strawberries and some fresh fruit" said Yellow

"Then no thanks, now give me my usual" said Candlehead

"Where're you getting this money from anyway?" Asked Yellow

(Vans money vault)

The donut cops were investigating why there was a big hole in the wall

"Well we came to the conclusion that you have a big hole in the wall, that's why you're money's been being taken" said Wynchell

"I KNOW I HAVE A HOLE I DIDN'T CALL YOU SO YOU COULD TELL ME THAT I CALLED YOU SO YOU COULD FIND OUT WHO DID THIS" shouted Vanellope angrily

(Day 7)

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Asked Red

"No, ill tell you when I've had enough" said Candlehead

"Sure you don't want a healthy salad? It's delicious" said Black as he took a bite out of a salad

"But robots don't even like-

Black ran outside and began throwing up salad and bolts and oil

"I forgot we don't eat food" said Black

(Day 10)

Candlehead was a big round ball, bigger than Vanellope was when she got fat

"Candlehead, that's it I'm cutting you off" said Taffyta sad she collected as much trash as she could

"Just one more" said Candlehead

Before she could eat another one her stomach grumbeld. She dropped the burger and grew bigger, her skin changed to the color orange

"Candlehead hungry" shouted Candlehead

Candlehead grabbed other peoples food and ate them. She grabbed a salad and spit it out after tasting it

"Candlehead HATE SALAD"

"Candlehead stop, this isn't like you" shouted Taffyta

Candlehead grabbed a big bit of secret sauce and drank it

"Okay that's like you" said Taffyta

the core 4 went up to the restaurant for some food when Candlehead burst through the roof and ran

"Candlehead still hungry" shouted Candlehead

"What was that?" Asked Felix

"Candlehead, I was afraid that would happen. We need to stop her" said Taffyta scared

"How?" Asked Ralph

"Maybe getting her to eat healthier will work" said Calhoun

"Oh yeah, that'll work" said Vanellope sarcastically

"Im serious, if junk could make her a monster, maybe healthy food can cure her" said Calhoun

"I think I know where she's going first, follow me" said Taffyta


End file.
